The sixht time it´s over
by Crimson Valley
Summary: A short story about Adam and Lawrenc after SAW. Pleas review! Excuse bad english, spelling and grammar


His raidio played "Underneath your clothes" by Shakira. He sat down in the sofa watching The Simpsons. His life were a big fat lie and he had begun to wounder if it had been better to die in that hell hole. His psychologist had told him that it were just a depression and that mabey he should go to a doctor. "Yeah, great" Adam thougt "the last thing I need is a doctor". The doorbell rang.

"Come in". He couldn´t understand why he weren´t affraid. Everyone said that: "if they had been captured by the Jigsaw Killer, they wold have been terrified". Adam looked up.

"You should be more carefull".

"Oh, Hi doc" Adam answered cold. Lawrenc had his coat over his shoulder and his perfume filled Adam till the limit were he tought that he might exploe. Lawrens eyes looked at the raidio.

"So.. you like this song?".

"Kind of". Silence.

"Why did you come doc, I told you five times it´s not okey". Lawrenc hand under Adams shirt.

"Come on baby" he whispered "I know you like it". Adam raised.

"Do you lisen to what I tell you Lawrenc!" he shouted. Lawrenc smiled and sat down in the sofa.

"It´s gone to far" he tought.

"Come on Adam" he smiled "when we were locked away in that hell hole, you were so sarcastic, such a bad boy". Adam blushed.

"You were so incredible sexy then". Adam hited him.

"Do you lisen to me Lawrenc, I don´t care about your pervert imaginations, but this ends here and now, understand?". He turned around to escape to the kitchen. Lawrenc armes around him.

"When did you stop calling med Larry" he whispered and kissed Adams ear.

"God, sathisfie me" Adam tought.

"You´re not to cleaver?" he said angry "I told you...". He hesitated to say it. "It´s over?" he thougt. Lawrenc left hand on his hips.

"Come on suggar" he whispered "I´ve sathisfied you enough to know you like it". The hand went into his pants.

"Lawrenc".

"Why stop calling me Larry?".

"He know´s exactly how to get what he want´s from me".

Adam looked down on Lawrens. It were the first time in there "relationship" that he were on top. Affraid. Shaking. Near to brush into tears. Lawrenc smiled.

"You´re so incredible sexy Adam".

"Doc... pleas, the walls are thin here... sounds would...". "I sound like a girl who´s going to give up her virginity" he thougt. Lawrenc hands on his hips.

"Try to keep the edge of your shirt in your moth".

"Wh... why?".

"If you consentrat on that, you wont make any sound". Adam puted the edge into his moth, releasing that he hesitated. It went har to breath.

"Try to move any way you want". Adam moved a little to the left. A plesurable feeling.

"Umm". Lawrenc smile became bigger and he sat up, forcing Adam to lai down. He closed his eyes and tried to consentrat on the edge in his moth. Lawrenc lips over his body. His moth. So hot.

"Mmm".

"Try to keep it in" Lawrenc hesitated "just a little longer". Think of the edge. The pain. Everytime Lawrenc came in him, it hurted. The edge fell from his moth and he screamed.

Lawrenc looked at Adam. He had fainted away after... He stopped thinking of it. He had moved him into the bedroom and they now laid in the small bed. Adam were asleep but he couldn´t sleep at all.

_"He´s right, we shouldn´t do this, but god is my vittnes, I love him, he´s so sexy, so machokistik, so... oh god, I mastrubet while thinking of him, when I love whit my wife I think of him, I even think of him when I´m on work, when I sleep I think of making love to him". _

Adam mumbled something.

_"The first time, he were strong and sarcastic, he tought it were only going to happened one time, the seconed time, he brushed into tears and cried, god that makes me turned on, I almost raped him, the third time he begun to talk about my wife, tha fourth time he remined me of my daughter and marrige, fifth time he cried again, beging me to stop"._

The mumbeling became words.

"No Lawrenc... no... god no... don´t do it... oh god... oh no... Lawrenc!!!". Adam waked up whit a scream. Lawrenc huged him when he begun to cry.

"Hush baby" he whispered "it were just a bad dream... hush now... don´t cry...".


End file.
